


#11: insolent

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#11: insolent

~*~

The instant Watson enters the Baker Street sitting room, he knows he will spend the whole day trying to force food on Holmes who will alternately refuse it and insult him; the detective turns his head on the settee, fixes his hard grey eyes on the doctor and the fight begins once more.

~*~


End file.
